Winx Club - Episode 102/Cinélume - 4Kids Differences
Scene: Stella shows Alfea to Bloom and her parents. 4Kids Version: Stella: "There it is! The realm-renowned Alfea school!" Vanessa: "It sure is pretty amazing!" Mike: "Whaaaaaa!" Bloom: "It makes public school look totally lame-o!" Vanessa: "Well, before we decide, why don't we go see what it's like." Bloom: "I'm so excited!" Mike: "I wonder what their record is for college admissions? (runs into anti-magic barrier) Oof! It's as if there's an invisible wall! I can't get through it!" Bloom: "No? (feels nothing) Where is it? I can't feel anything. Whatever it was, it's gone now." Stella: "Actually, there IS an invisible wall." Bloom: "But if it didn't stop me, why can't they get through?" Stella: "Simple: you're a magical being, my dear! (reveals barrier) This barrier keeps non-magical beings out of Magix. Sorry, while I can't take you any further, I CAN show you the official Alfea slide globe! It comes complete with the school song!" The Alfea anthem plays. Stella: "So? What do you think?" Vanessa: "I think Bloom's going to have a great year…" Bloom: "Mom…" Vanessa: "You'll have a wonderful time." Stella: "She sure will! I'll see to that!" Mike: "Kiko, you keep an eye on her, okay?" Stella: "Bloom, we should get going, you know, while the getting's good." Bloom: (turns to Mike and Vanessa) "I'll be fine, guys. Don't worry about me." Stella: "I'll send you back first class! Now just stand still… okay! Sun Power! (calls her staff) Transportus Back Home-us!" Bloom: "(Mike and Vanessa are teleported away) Bye, guys! See ya!" Stella: "It's time to make an entrance! A fabulous entrance is essential, 'dahling'." Bloom: "I'm not sure what you mean, 'dahling', but I'll try!" Stella: "Okay, follow me! Just smile, slither, and swivel!" Bloom: "I'm nervous…" Stella: "Relax, you're with me! Fairy school is like normal school, but we all have magic powers and better outfits!" Rai Version: ''' '''Vanessa: "So this is the Realm of Magix…" Mike: "Wow… this is like nothing I've ever seen!" Vanessa: "That must be your school over there. You excited?" Bloom: "You bet I am!" Mike: "Let's go then. We don't want to be- oof! (runs int anti-magic barrier) Hey! It's like there's an invisible wall! I can't get through!" Bloom: "Really? (feels nothing) Where is it? I can't feel anything. Are you guys pulling my leg?" Mike: "No, Honey, honest!" Bloom: "Stella, did you do that, by any chance?" Stella: "No, Bloom. It's a protective barrier. It keeps non-magical creatures out of Alfea. (reveals barrier) Sorry, I'm afraid you can't go in any further." Bloom: "Mom! Dad! (she passes through the yellow barrier)" Vanessa: "Guess it's time to say goodbye, Bloom… oh, my precious little girl… (Bloom shares a last hug with Mike and Vanessa)" Mike: "Always do your best, okay? And remember, we'll always be there for you no matter what. Kiko, you keep an eye on her!" Stella: "Don't worry, she's in good hands. (to Bloom) Come on, we gotta go!" Bloom: "(turns to Mike and Vanessa) I'll be back home for a visit as soon as I can." Stella: "I'll send you home now. Ready? Stay there and don't move. Solaria! (summons her staff) And have a nice trip! (Mike and Vanessa are teleported away. Stella turns to Bloom) Hm? Ready to take the plunge? Once you cross the barrier, there's no turning back!" Bloom: "My mind's made up, Stella. I'm going with you!" Stella: "All right! Let's get moving! It's time to show our faces!" (4Kids cut) Bloom picks up and pats her suitcase before she and Stella enter the barrier. We see a side profile of Bloom, then she stops, turns to the camera, and smiles. (End 4Kids cut) Minor change: Stella passes Bloom off as Veranda since she's not in the register. In Rai, it's Veranda of Callisto. In 4Kids, it's for some reason Veranda of Vallisto. What 4Kids didn't show vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h03m06s134.jpg|Bloom passes through the barrier vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h46m24s34.jpg|Barrier closes vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h47m26s61.jpg|Bloom picks up her suitcase vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h48m02s238.jpg|Bloom and Stella pass through the barrier vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h48m36s78.jpg|Bloom stops to turn and smile at the camera (4th wall break?) When Stella brings Bloom to Alfea for the first time in Welcome to Magix. 4kids Version: Bloom: "I'm loving it already." Stella: "Ick. You're definitely not gonna love her." Bloom: "Who's that? She looks scary." Stella: "Griselda, head of discipline (Moves to Griselda) She is scary, and in bad need of a makeover." Griselda: "First name and place of origin." Eleanor: "Uh, Elanor of Delona. I signed up online, I should be on the list." Griselda: "Hmmm, I don't see it. I don't see your name and you know what happens if you're not on the list, we turn you into---" Eleanor: "Into guano." Griselda: "There you are: Eleanor of Delona, you may come in." Eleanor: "Thank you." Griselda: "NEXT!" Bloom: "Oh no, I'm not gonna be on the list." Stella: "Fret not girlfriend, I got it all figured out. The princess of Vallisto was supposed to come here this year, but she's doing homeschooling instead." Stella conjures up an envelope with a letter inside. Stella: "She gave me a letter to give to the headmistress. I just won't give it to her and we'll be all set. (Tears up the letter) No one here knows what she looks like so it's perfect." Stella throws the letter confetti in the air. Bloom: "So you want me to pretend to be this princess? I don't know, I hate lying." Stella pushes Bloom to Griselda. Stella: "Hey, we're not lying. We're just not telling all we know." Rai Version: Bloom: "This place is amazing!" Stella: "Don't let that distract you!" Bloom: "Who's that lady over there?" Stella: "Griselda: Head of Disipline! It's okay to let here distract you!" Griselda: "What is your name?" Eleanor: "Elanor of Delona..." (I can't remember what else she said) Griselda: "Okay, let's see if your name appears on the list. Elanor...Elanor. Are you nervous young lady? Eleanor: "A little" Griselda: "Ah, there you are Eleanor of Delona, you can go in" Eleanor: "Thank you" Griselda: "Next!" Bloom: "Now what? I'm not on the list" Stella: "Of course you are. I had it all figured out. The princess of Callisto was supposed to come here this year, but she changed her mind for some reason." Stella conjures up an envelope with a letter inside. Stella: "She gave me a letter to give to the Headmistress. I just won't give it to her, that's all. (Tears up the letter) Anyway, no one here knows the Princess of Callisto." Stella throws letter confetti in the air. Bloom: "And you want me to take her place? Come on, Stella, we're being dishonest here!" Stella pushes Bloom into Griselda. Stella: So, it's just a little white lie. Come on, girl! It's too late to turn back now! Meeting Griselda… 4Kids Version: Stella: "Long time no see, Ms. G!" Griselda: "Not long enough, Princess Stella! Not after the little incident last year! I don't know how your parents convinced the school board to take you back! It's beyond me." Stella: "They did donate that new computer lab." Rai Version: Stella: "Good morning, Ms. Griselda!" Griselda: "Well, if it isn't Princess Stella of Solaria. I never thought, I'd see you here. After what happened last year, I'm surprised you've chosen to grace us with your presence, once again." Stella: "I don't give up that easily, ya know!" Veranda of Vallisto: 4kids Version: Griselda: "Who is your friend?" Stella: "Princess Veranda of Vallisto." Griselda: "Let's see, I'll check the list. (Pan shot of Bloom) Yes, Veranda of Vallisto." Bloom (as Veranda): "Yeah, that's me." Griselda: "You may come in." Stella: "Hey..." Griselda: "NEXT!" Stella: "Welcome to Alfea." Rai Version: Griselda: "Right, and who's your friend?" Stella: "The Princess of Callisto." Griselda: "Let's see now. (Pan shot of Bloom) Ah, Veranda of Callisto". Bloom (as Veranda): "Yeah, that's me." Griselda: "You two may come in" Stella: "See...?" Griselda: "Next!" Stella: "I always have great ideas" (4kids cut; students including the Winx gather around) Bloom: By the way, Stella. What happened last year? Stella: (scoffs) Nothing! Griselda always loves to tramatize! (end of 4kids cut) Scene: Faculty talk 4kids Version: Dufour: "Did you have a good summer Professor?" Palladium: "Marvelous, I went to a mentalism conference in Solaria." Dufour: "I spent my time in the Granolic realm and taught them how to turn sunflowers into sundaes." Wizgiz: "That's teriffic. Let me show you what I worked on this summer. It's a whole new kind of metamorphosis." Wizgis turns into a rabbit and hops on Dufour's shoulder. Wizgiz: "Got any carrots?" Dufour faints. Palladium: "You can change species now. That's very impressive professor. Congratulations. RAI Version: Palladium: The new students are here. They all look so nice. Just look at them. Dufour: Budding young fairies. Oh, it's been so many centuries since I was one of them, yet it feels like only yesterday. Wizgiz: Ahem, professors? I can't see a thing! Excuse me! Could you- sigh... ha ha! (morphs himself into a rabbit) Well, that ought to do the trick! (jumps on Dufour's shoulder) Ah, that's better. Dufour: AH! (faints) Palladium: Oh, Professor Wizgiz, you should be a little more cautious with your transformations. Griselda talks with the new students 4Kids Version: Griselda: "First things first, our code of behavior: the first rule is, you must follow all rules in the code of behavior! If you break the rules once, you will be turned into a frog. If you break the rules twice, your magic privileges will be suspended. And if you break the rules three times, you will be expelled, isn't that right, Princess Stella? Last year, she destroyed the potions laboratory with an unauthorized magic spell, which brings me to the second rule: no unsupervised magic at any time! A-hem!" Bloom: "You really did that?" Stella: "I was trying to create a new shade of pink!" Griselda: "We believe discipline's the only way to prepare you for the world out there, which brings me to the third rule: stay away from the witches of Cloud Tower no matter what! We don't have a punishment for that, since nothing we could do would be as terrible as what THEY will do to you if they catch you there!" (4Kids cuts out where Faragonda and the faculty meet the students outside) Rai Version: Griselda: "This school will be your home for the next five years. BUT! This home can cease to be yours at any moment. The rules of this institution are based on discipline. Disregard these rules and I shall personally escort you to the front gate! This is NOT a magicians' school. You're not here to learn hocus pocus. Consequentially, you may not use your powers in the hallways or other common areas. In fact, the only place where you may display your powers is in your classroom under teachers' supervision. Is that CLEAR, Princess Stella? Thanks to you and your antics, the potion laboratory will not be accessible until next month at the earliest! Now I think you know what NOT to do if you wish to stay? Eh? Hmph!" Bloom: "You did that?" Stella: "So? My father paid for all the damages!" (It then shows Faragonda and the other faculty coming out to greet the new students outside) Faragonda's introduction. 4kids Version: Faragonda: "Welcome all. I'm Miss Faragonda, your headmistress. I'm an Alfea alumna and a former fairy-godmother. This year we have quite a wonderful class. Some of you will fight evil, others will grant wishes and many are princesses that will take over your realms. Each of you is unique, you all have different sources of power, and diverse origins, but our mission is the same..." Stella and Faragonda: "To help each of you be the very best you can be." Stella: "She really loves saying that." Faragonda: "Naturally we expect you to do your best at all times." Griselda: "Now ladies, it's time to check in to your dormatories and meet your roommates." Rai Version: (4Kids cut) Faragonda, Palladium, Wizgiz, and Dufour come out to meet the students Faragonda: "Sorry I'm late. I hope you'll excuse me." Griselda: "Ladies, here comes your Headmistress. Attention!" Faragonda: "Eh, really! There's no need to be so stodgy! I hope Ms. Griselda hasn't frightened you too much! Welcome to Alfea, the best Fairy School in the whole of Magix! Mind you, it's also the only one. Come on in, ladies!" (end 4Kids cut) Faragonda leads the new student into the main entrance Faragonda: "Here we are! And so we begin our orientation session. By the end, at which, we should all know each other better. Becoming a fairy is hard work, but I know that everyone here can do it. Keep in mind that the teachers and I are always here to help you. Okay, enough with the boring stuff. Feel free to explore your surroundings, but be very careful. There are dangers lurking about." Stella: (imitating Faragonda) " 'Stay away from the Witches of Cloud Tower!' Heehee! Listen, that's what's coming up!" Faragonda: "Stay away from the Witches of Cloud Tower!" Griselda: "All right, speeches are over! Everyone's dismissed, you're free until dinnertime!" After Faragonda dismisses everyone to the dorms. 4Kids Version: Faragonda: "Remember, everyone! Let's make this a great year! Oh! And of course use every opportunity to connect to your Winx!" Bloom: "It sounds like they prepare you for all kinds of stuff! You know what you're gonna be?" Stella: "Duh! I'm gonna, like, rule the Kingdom of Solaria!" Bloom: "What did she mean 'connect to your Winx'?" Stella: "Winx is essentially three things. First, it's your source of power, as in your strength and energy. And second, it's what guides you. Thirdly, it's like your magical identity." Bloom: "I think I got it." Stella: "You either got it or you don't, and you DO!" Rai Version: Faragonda: "Good luck, everybody! I'll see you all tomorrow. Oh! And classes start at 8:00 sharp. Do be punctual!" Stella: "You'll like the Headmistress Faragonda. She always says the same thing, but she's really nice." Bloom: "Who are the witches of Cloud Tower? " Stella: "Magix has three schools. Ours is one, there's the Red Fountain School of Specialists, that's where the squad guys go, finally, there's the Witches School of Cloud Tower." Bloom: "Witches? Wow..." Stella: "Yeah, well, better steer clear of them." Scene: Bloom and Stella's new room. 4kids Version: Stella: Our roommates. I hope they're more stylish than the ones I got last year. Of course I won't be bunking with any of them as I have a single." Stella opens the door and Bloom checks out her room. Bloom: "This room is sweet. Come on, let's see what mine is like." Rai Version: Stella: "Hey look! We're in the same apartment! Cool! That's my room over there, the same one I has last year." (Bloom and Stella enter her single room) Bloom: "You've got a room all to yourself? Wow, lucky you. I've got a roommate!" Meeting the other girls 4kids Version: Bloom enters her room and steps on a vine. Bloom: "Huh?" Plant: "Owwww! That hurt." Bloom: "Wow, I'm sorry." Flora: "He's my latest creation." Bloom: "He talks?" Flora: "He's cute, isn't he? My theory is that if more plants could talk, deforestation would be dramatically reduced. It's worth trying, if it just saves one tree. Hi I'm Flora." Flora knocks over the plant. Plant: "Whaa!" The pot breaks. Flora: "Oopsie." Plant: "Can't a plant get a break around here?" Flora: "Sorry, honey." Bloom: "Anyway, I'm Bloom." Stella: "Bloom." Bloom: "Oh! uh, What I meant was Bloom is a name I like a lot but that's not my name. Actually uh my real name is uh (checks the sign) Veranda of uh, Valisto. Yup, that's me." Tecna: "Valisto: Fourth world of Magic Realms upper ring. Renowned for it's rich, artistic tradition. It's features are very popular with tourists." Bloom: "Right, that's where I'm from." Tecna: "Cool, my name is Tecna." Stella: "Hey Tecna, I'm Stella. Nice to meet'cha." Tecna: "You are quite infamous." Musa: "That's the word on the street. (Pan to Musa). Yo, if you plan to blow up more stuff, let us know ahead so we can bounce." Everyone but Stella laughs. Stella: "It was in the name of fashion, I don't regret it." Tecna: "I'm curious. Were you actually able to create this new shade of pink?" Stella: "No, but when I do it's gonna be the official color of Solaria." Rai Version: Bloom enters her room and steps on a vine. Bloom: (gasps) Talking plant: "Yeow! Ouch!" Bloom: "Oh, sorry." Flora: "No, excuse me! I just got here and I left my things all over the floor. This is a talking plant, one of my creations. My name is Flora!" Flora knocks over her plant Plant: "Ahhhh!" The pot brakes Flora: "Oh my!" Pans to a close up of Flora's face (notice that the plant says nothing here) Pans to plant (notice that Flora says nothing here) Bloom: (nearly giving herself away) "My name is Bloom!" Stella: "Ahem, Bloom!" Bloom: "Um, I mean Bloom is a name I like a lot. But, it's not my name. Actually, my real name is (checks the sign) Veranda of uh, Callisto! Yeah, that's it!" Tecna: "Callisto? Fourth World of Magix World's upper ring? Wow! That's quite a mile ways away! (Pans up to Tecna; notice that Bloom says nothing at this part) Hi, my name is Tecna!" Stella: "Hi, Tecna! I'm Stella!" Tecna: "Hey, I've heard about you!" Musa: (off screen) "Me, too! (Pans to Musa) By the way, before you blow up your room. Give us time to duck in cover, okay?" Bloom and Tecna laugh. Stella: "It was an accident if you really wanna know!" Tecna: "An accident that got you expelled? How did you managed to get readmitted?" Stella: "Well, they just couldn't say know to a face as gourageous as mine!" Scene: Going out for Pizza 4kids Version: The girls hear a sound. Kiko: "Eeeee." Kiko was being held by the plant. Flora: "Bad plant! Put him down right now!" The plant puts down Kiko. Bloom: "It's ok. It's not the plants fault. (Notices teethmarks on the vine) I'm betting that Kiko tried to eat it. He likes his veggies." Flora comes up with a solution. Flora: "You hungry little bunny? (plants seeds in a pot) Here, they're organic." The seeds grow to carrots. Kiko is happy. Stella: "Speaking of food, I'm famished." Flora: "Yeah, me too." Stella: "I have a brilliant idea. What do you say we get outta here and go downtown for a pizza?" Flora: "Great idea. Downtown Magix is so much fun." Bloom: "What is it like?" Musa: "It's fresh." Flora: "You've never been?" Bloom: "No, but, if we could grab a slice, I am so there." Rai Version: Kiko: "Aaaaaahhhh!" (Kiko being held by the plant) Flora: "Bad plant! Put him down right away!!!" (Plant puts Kiko down) Bloom: "Wait, Flora! Don't scold your plant! (notices teethmarks on the vines) Kiko probably tried to eat it. It was just trying to defend itself. Flora: "You hungry little bunny? (plants seeds in a pot) Here!" The seeds grow to carrots. Kiko is happy. Stella: "Hey, speaking of food. What do say we go to Magix City for dinner?" Flora: "Cool, we can get to know each other better!" Bloom: "Anyone for pizza?" Musa: "What's pizza?" Flora: "Yea, what is it?" Bloom: "It's the most popular dish on Callisto, more or less." What 4Kids left on the cutting room floor vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h50m37s17.jpg|Griselda spies on the girls vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h51m30s186.jpg|The girls leave vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h52m07s111.jpg|Griselda has her eye on them Bloom's opinion about Magix. 4kids Version: The girls take a bus to Magix. Flora: "So Veranda, you've never left your kingdom before?" Bloom: "No, never." Flora: "Then prepare to be blown away." Everyone gets off. Bloom gets off with Tecna behind her with her hands over Bloom's eyes. Bloom: "What do ya say? Can I open my eyes now?" Tecna: "(giggles) Yeah, go ahead, take a look." Tecna removes her hands from Bloom's eyes and Bloom takes in the landscape. Bloom: "Hmm." Musa: "What do ya think?" Bloom: "To be honest with you, I'm kinda disappointed. This is it? Capital of the realm of Magix, most enchanted city in the universe?" Musa: "Well, what did ya expect?" Bloom: "I don't know. Dragons, unicorns, rainbows, giants, flying brooms." The girls sigh. Stella: "But that's all fairy tale stuff. This is the real world. What's cool is that everyone here knows magic and unlike us, they get to use it for anything they want." Bloom backs away from a vehicle that almost runs her over. The vehicle is about to park. The driver uses magic to widen the space between to vehicles to make his own parking spot. Bloom: "That was cool." Stella: "Yup, and so way better than valet." Flora: "Time for pizza." Musa: "Yeah, chow time. My stomach's growling." Stella: "Mine too." Rai Version: Knut shops for glasses. 4kids Version: Glasses Salesman: These frames bring out the pink in your eyes, very chic. Knut: "Are you sure they don't make my nose look too big? I don't want my nose too- WAIT A MINUTE!" Glasses Salesman: "You have a tiny nose for an ogre." Knut: "Was that them? Did you just see what I just saw?" Glasses Salesman: "What was that?" Knut: "Duh, fairies?" Glasses Salesman: "Well sure." Knut: "Was one of them a princess with, uh, long blonde hair?" Glasses Salesman: "Oh yeah. They looked like a bunch of Alfea students. The new school year started today you know." Knut runs out of the shop with the glasses on his head. Glasses Salesman: "HEY! Get back here with those glasses!" Rai Version: Knut reports to the Trix 4kids Version: Knut: "I gotta hurry and call her highness. I can't mess up again this time. She's gonna be so happy." Knut punchen in numbers on his cell phone. Another phone rings and Icy picks it up. Icy: "Talk to me, and this better be good or I'm gonna turn you into something you didn't even think possible." Knut: "It's about Princess Stella. I spotted her and her friend too, So meet me in Witches Alley right away." Icy: "Good. First we're gonna catch her and take her scepter, then we're gonna crush her into fairy dust." (Cut to commercial) Rai Version: Knut: "I must warn my mistresses. They're in Magix, too. They can handle things themselves this time! Knut punches in the numbers on his cell phone. Anothing phone rings and Icy picks it up. Icy: "Hello?" (scoffs) "Knut! What is it now, you useless, smelly ogre!" Knut: "I saw Stella and her friends, they're in Magix, too!" (at least I think that's what he said) Icy: "Are you sure? That's almost too good to be true! Stella's scepter must be ours!" (4kids cut; Icy yells at Knut over the phone) Icy: "Now listen to me! You won't fail us this time! And if you do, I'll make triple sure that you never ever again take your glasses off! (calmly) Got it?" Knut: "No glasses! I won't fail!" (hangs up) (end of 4kids cut) The Girls eat out 4kids Version: (Fade in) Bloom and the girls are eating Pizza and Bloom tries to call her folks. Flora: "What's wrong?" Bloom: "My cell phone isn't working for some reason. I mean, it's not even getting a signal or anything." Tecna: "Let me see it." Bloom gives Tecna her cell phone. Tecna: "I love taking these things apart. (Laughs)." Musa: "Yo, what's so funny Tecna?" Tecna: "This "Cell Phone" is ancient technology. It belongs in a museum." Bloom: "But, it's the newest phone." Stella: "(Uh, yeah, on Earth)." Musa: "You need an inter-ralm phone to call Valisto." Tecna: "Right. There's one two blocks away. Use my card." Rai Version: Bloom and the girls are eating Pizza and Bloom tries to call her folks. (Flora didn't say anything at the beginning of the scene) Bloom: "It's so strange that my cell's not working. I pressed down the number and nothing happend." Tecna: "Here, let me see" Bloom gives Tecna her cell phone Tecna: "I'm very good at electrionic stuff (laughs)" Musa: "Tecna, what's so funny?" Tecna: "This things is prehistoric technology! (To Bloom) Where did you get that thing?" Bloom: "But, it's the most recent model!" Stella: (whispers to Bloom) "On Earth, maybe." Tecna: "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed that was rude!" Bloom Calls her mom. 4kids Version: On Earth, Vanessa picks up the phone. Vanessa: "Hello? Honey?" Bloom: "Yeah, me again. Everything is still great. In fact it's just as great as when I called you from the dormatory two hours ago. Yes, hey mom, what if I just wait until tomorrow morning to call you again, would that be cool? (Notices Knut) Uhhh, I kinda gotta go now. (slight pause) Mo-om, I'm using my friends phone card so I really should go, but I love you and I'll call you back before I go to bed, ok? Bye." Bloom takes Tecna's phone card out of the phone and follows Knut. End scene. Rai Version: On Earth, Vanessa picks up the phone. Vanessa: "Hello? Bloom?" Bloom: "Hi, mom! Everything is great! Alfea is wonderful and I'm sharing an apartment with Stella and three other girls. No, courses start tomorrow morning. But don't worry, I'll keep you posted, alright? (notices Knut) I won't forget I promise! (slight pause) Um, Mom, I've got to go now my friends are calling me. So, a big hug and kiss daddy for me, please? Bye. Bloom takes phone card out of the phone and follows Knut. (4kids cut) Knut walk on the wall, Bloom follows him. Knut then gets to the egde and jumps to another wall. Bloom: "It's that orge that attacked us in Gardenia!" Knut spies on the girls. Bloom: (gasps; ducks out of view) "He's watching my friends!" (ducks head back out and notices that he has disappeared) "Where is he now, I must find him!" 4Kids left this part out: 200px Scene: Bloom meets the Trix. 4kids Version: Knut meets three witches in Witches Alley. Icy comes out of the shadows. Icy: "Well, Knut?" Knut: "Ug. I saw Princess Stella on Wand Avenue." Bloom ducks. Bloom: "Phew, that was a close one." Knut: "She was wearing her Solaria ring." Icy: "Good, we have to get that ring." Darcy: (senses Bloom's presence) "Hmmm? Ladies, I sense an intruder! I'll split and go take care of it! (creates a Doppelgänger)" Bloom: "Move, you! I can't see! Come on!" Darcy: "Sometimes I forget how pretty I am! (vanishes)" Bloom: "Yeah, that's better…(Darcy appears behind her and blasts her into the alley)" Knut: "So I think the Earth girl was with her too, but there were other girls as well." Darcy appears behind Bloom and blasts her revealing her to the others. Darcy: "Look what I found, girls!" Bloom: "Ugh!" (Comical bonk) Icy: "Well hello." Bloom: "Who are you?" Icy: "Who are we? We are witches from Cloud Tower!" Darcy: "And we're seniors! Nobody messes with senior witches!" Icy: "But if you tell us where your friend, Stella, is, we MIGHT forgive you." Bloom: "Back off! I have magic power! (fires off a slow-moving beam of sparkles which fall WAY short of Icy's face)" Icy: "That poor girl barely has winx. That is just so sad. Here, let me show you what REAL magic looks like! (attacks Bloom) Join in, girls!" Darcy: (attacks Bloom) "Witch-up time!" Stormy summons a tornado and hurls Bloom into the air, Bloom hangs onto a roof for dear life. Rai Version: Darcy: (senses Bloom's presence) "Sisters, we are being watched! May I take care of it? (creates a Doppelgänger)" Bloom: "Move, you big oaf! I can't see a thing!" Darcy: "Heheh! Now all I have to do is disappear… (vanishes as the Doppelgänger giggles) … and she'll stay here." Bloom: "That's better! (Darcy appears behind her and blasts her into the alley) Ugh! Gasp!" Icy: "So, did you like our little joke?" Darcy: "Turn around!" (Bloom gasps at seeing the real Darcy) Icy: "Surprise!" Bloom: "I am a Fairy! (fires off a slow-moving beam of sparkles which fall WAY short of Icy's face)" Icy: "Ha! You call that magic, hm? I'll show you magic… (attacks Bloom) THAT'S magic!" Darcy: (attacks Bloom) "And THAT'S magic!" Stormy summons a tornado and hurls Bloom into the air, Bloom hangs onto a roof for dear life. Looking for "Veranda" 4kids Version: The other girls are at a fountain. Tecna: "Where is Veranda? She should be back by now." Flora: "I don't know. Let's go look for her." Rai Version: Scene: Bloom on Ice. 4kids Version: Icy: "Get down here! (Grabs Bloom with her magic and throws her on the ground.) I hate to be a total witch about it, but I'm very quickly, running out of patience!" Ice engulfs Bloom from her point of view. Icy: "(Evil giggles.)" Icy encases Bloom in ice. Icy: "Fairies can't last long on ice. (Walks up towards Bloom.) So you'd better start talking now. (Claws at the ice) Tell us where Stella is." Stella: "I'm right here!" Stella and the others arrive. Stella: "Let her go now!" Icy: "Hmph, Yeah right. Knut! Time for you to step up, and crush those losers." Knut obeys and roars. The girls get scared and jump out of the way of his attack. Stella: "Now girls!" Rai Version: The girls counter 4kids Version: First Tecna transforms, then Musa, then Flora and finally Stella. The girls attack. Tecna: "Digital Web!" Tecna surrounds Knut in a grided forcefield. Musa: "Sub-Woofer Blast!" Knut is bombarded with soundwaves coming from two conjured sub-woofers. Flora: "Ivy Rope." Flora blows pollen and a vine grows, grabbing Knut, wrapping him and throwing him. Icy: "What a useless ogre. (Glares at Stella and the others.) That's it. (Icy conjures ice shards and attacks the girls.) All right little firsties, you are history!"(Fades out) Rai Version: The Winx transform into their Winx forms the real way! The Winx attack. Tecna: Static Sphere!" Tecna surrounds Knut in a grided sphere (in the Nickelodeon version the grid was deleted and it was just a green energy sphere. Musa: "Sonic Blast!" Knut is bombared with soundwaves coming from two conjured speakers) Flora: "Golden Pollen!" (it was changed to Super Pollen in the Nickelodeon Version) Flora blows pollen and a vine grows, grabbing Knut, wrapping him and throwing him. Icy: "Ugg , what a block head! (glares at Stella and the girls) That's it! (Icy conjures ice shards and attacks the Winx) You asked for it! The Trix attack 4kids Version: (Fades in) Icy: "Now it's going to get Piercing Cold!" The ice shards are aimed for Stella and the others. Tecna: "Everybody, get behind me. Firewall!" Tecna creates a shield and protects the girls from the ice shard barrage. Stormy: "(Growls) I got a flash for you fairies (Attacks with a lightning bolt) A Lightning Flash!" The lightning bolt knocks out Stella and the others. Icy: "Time to conjure the Ice Coffin. From the depths of primordial space, I summon a box with a frigid embrace Bring me the power to the palm of my hand and unleash it at my command!" Stella: "Sun Power!" Stella's ring turns into her sceptre and Stella grabs it. Icy attacks. Rai Version: Icy says nothing at all in this version, it was just recycled footage from the previous scene Tecna: "Everyone come behind me! Fire Wall!" Tecna creates a shield and protects the girls from the ice shard barrage. Stormy: "(growls) I'll get 'em, sisters!" (attacks with a lightning bolt) The lightning bolt knocks out Stella, Musa, Tecna, and Flora Icy: "And now prepare for the worst!" Stella: "Solaria!" Stella's sword ring turns into her sceptre and Stella grabs it. Icy attacks. Scene: Stella teleports the girls away from the Trix. 4Kids Version: Stella: "Get-us Outta here-us!" Everyone's gone. Icy: "They got away? No! NOT AGAIN!!!" Rai Version: Stella: "Let's get out of here, girls!" Everyone's gone. Icy: "Where are they? Curses! They've disappeared!" Scene: Stella spills the beans about Bloom. 4Kids Version: Stella: "(thaws Bloom) It's okay! You could've survived at least another fifteen minutes in that ice. You know, considering you're form Earth and all, you did outstandingly splendidly, Bloom! You were so brave!" Flora, Musa, and Tecna: "Stella… (Stella realizes too late she said too much)" Flora: "Why did you just call her Bloom and say that she's from Planet Earth?" Stella: "Oh! Uh… right… there might be some tiny minor details we need to fill you in on… look, I'll give you the whole scoop on our way to Alfea!" Bloom: (giggles nervously) Rai Version: Stella: "(thaws Bloom) Bloom, are you all right? It's okay, you're safe now. You know, Bloom, for an earthling, I must admit, you did really well. You were very brave." Flora, Musa, and Tecna: "Stella! (Stella realizes too late she said too much)" Flora: "Is there anything we need to know about Bloom of Callisto?"'' '''Stella': "Uh… well… I might have been fibbing a bit about Bloom's background... ugh, I'll explain everything on our way back to Alfea…" Bloom: (giggles nervously) Bloom's Confession: 4kids Version: The girls just got back to Alfea. Bloom: "I think I wanna tell Miss Faragonda the truth." Stella: "We'll talk about it later, for now just follow me." The girls sneak in. Griselda: "FREEZE! (Tracking lights turn on.) Do you have any idea what time it is?" Faragonda: "We were worried about you girls. Go to bed right away, and we'll have a talk about this tomorrow." Griselda: "Hold it right there, right now Princess Vee. What did you want to tell Miss. Faragonda?" Bloom: "R-right. W-well, I'm not Veranda and I'm not from Vallisto." Griselda: "What?! You're not? You were lying to us?!" Bloom: "I'm sorry." Griselda: "You have broken two rules in one day!" Faragonda: "She did, but she must be a magical creature or the barrier would have kept her out of Magix. So tell me, who are you and why did you lie to us?" Bloom: "Well, I uh-" Stella: "Don't blame her, it was all my idea." Bloom: "It's ok Stella. My name's Bloom and I come from Earth." Griselda: "From Earth as in Planet Earth? How could that be possible?" Bloom: "But please, don't send back home. I know I belong here, this is the most amazing place with the most awesome people ever." Stella, Flora and Musa: "Awww." Griselda: "Well you must be punished, turned into something slimy." Faragonda: "Hold on, it took a lot of courage for her to speak up as she did. I think we should give her a chance. We could let her stay and take Princess Veranda's spot." Griselda: "We could." Faragonda: "Now go to bed, and please try to be good." Bloom,' Stella',' Flora', Musa & Tecna: "Yes Ma'am! Wahoo!" Faragonda: "I didn't think there were magic beings left on Earth." Griselda: "Me neither. I thought they'd all disappeared centuries ago." Faragonda: "Well then, who is Bloom?" (Episode ends) Rai Version: Coming soon... Scene: the origin of the Winx name. 4Kids Version: (This was actually put at the end of episode 4, 'Marshlands of Melmamora' US: 'Voice of Nature'.) Bloom: "I've been thinking… we're a really awesome group and we should have an awesome name! What do you think?" Tecna: "Actually, it's a pretty good idea. A name is good for quick reference." Stella: "The right name would give us that certain something. We could be called something like… the Wonder Five! Or the Stella Five! The Power Troupe! Or the B.S.M.T.F.?" Musa: "B.S.M.T.F.?" Stella: "Check it: beauty, style, magic, taste, and flair! And that's also the first letters of each of our names!" Musa: "Nah, that's way too cheesy!" Flora: "I say Bloom picks it." Musa & Tecna: "Me too." Bloom: "Really? (takes out her drawing) Because I did come up with a little something. I even made a logo! Check it out!" Flora: "That's awesome!" Stella: "It's totally mint, Bloom!" Tecna: "But, uh… so our name is 'Winx'?" Bloom: "Even better. We're the 'Winx Club'!" Rai Version: 200px Stella, Flora, Musa & Tecna: "Who?" Bloom: "The 'Winx'! Us! I mean, if we're going to be a group, we should have a name! Don't you think?" Tecna: "Actually, that's not a bad idea. A name's good for a quick reference." Stella: "It's true! The three witches are the Trix, and we can be called something like… the 'Super Five'! Uh, the 'Stella Five'! Oh, I've got it! The 'Airy Fairies'!" Musa: "The… the what…?" Stella: "Heehee! The 'Airy Fairies'! It's short and sweet, and it rhymes… what's wrong? You don't like it, Musa?" Musa: "Naw, sounds terrible!" Flora: "I vote for 'Winx'!" Musa & Tecna: "Me too!" Bloom: "Perfect! (takes out her drawing) Because you see, I've already come up with a logo! Simple, yet catchy!" Stella: "Gasp! This looks fantastic!" Tecna: "Yes, but, uh… what does 'Winx' mean?" Bloom: "Nothing. Just… 'Winx'!" This is how the Winx name came into being. The comic gave better detail as to how Bloom came up with it, which makes a lot of sense. Tecna came up with a name also, but Stella, Flora, and Musa didn't seem to like it. Tecna: "How about the 'Super Little Fairies'?" (Stella, Flora, and Musa stare at her for a few seconds) Stella, Flora & Musa: "Phhhtt! 'Super Little Fairies'! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tecna: "Hey! There's nothing wrong with it!" Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Scripts Category:Winx Club Category:Difference Scripts Category:4Kids Scripts Category:Season 1 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:Cinélume Category:4Kids Category:Winx Club Scripts